User talk:Error Mackro
Welcome hey im the b-crat for this wiki and yu have been doing a good job. my policy on admins is when they are needed promote. this wiki doesnt have alo of traffic yet but when the game comes out it will. so ive decided to promote you to admin on the wiki. you are my first admin on this wiki congrats.[[User:HeroGaming|HeroGaming]] 13:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC) sure im always on whats up[[User:HeroGaming|HeroGaming]] 12:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) im not sure exactly what you are referencing on the front page?[[User:HeroGaming|HeroGaming]] 02:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC) looks great my friend good job[[User:HeroGaming|HeroGaming]] 15:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your help Hope you like the new layout. I'm sure it will help the wiki get bigger! first things i do like. you kicking butt on the wiki and really helping it get up arnd running you fixing wording and cleaning things up grammatically (im not good with english) and your taking anitative few things i wanted to let you know that i dont like. (not that your doing anything that i dont like) i just know you have been helping alot and i know you will be around when the game comes out. (your not doing anything wrong or anything listed im just letting you know ahead of time) things that make me sad if i edit something dont revert it because you liked it the other way. (talk to me im open minded) petty arguements with people (foul language) ive done this before it doesnt end well just walk away. once the game has been out and a good front page is set up i dont let othters edit it i lock it up (just one person handles that page) This wiki will be very video heavy its how i built the most succesful wiki Wikia has ever had which is the terraria wiki (head bcrat over there). if i place a video in an article dont move it. i handel all video related editing and dont allow video posting unless approved (I hate video spam). All that boring stuff said if you see another talented user who you think should have rollback please let me know! i dont like to have more than 5 active admins working with me.i think 5 good admins can handle anything. ive never seen anything that they couldnt. i actually promote based on usefulness and freindlyness so keep an eye out for that. at this time i am not looking for more admins. i think me and you can handle anything we get for now but if you think someone should have rollback thats an option. i will be in and out until we get more content i run a few wikis. i really aprreciate all of your help and if you have any questions at all please do not refrain to ask me.[[User:HeroGaming|HeroGaming]] 09:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) that would be awesome i really hope you get in![[User:HeroGaming|HeroGaming]] 00:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) you lucky dog! when does it start?[[User:HeroGaming|HeroGaming]] 22:24, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion? Hey how's it going, i have suggestion about the front page you should just put the picture of the Starhawk logo or something and links to pages like weapons etc and STARHAWK can be a seperate page as i am about to add a template infobox about the game. yeah if that's any help [[User:Zephalian|Zephalian]] ([[User talk:Zephalian|'''Talk''']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'''Talk''']]) 20:37, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism control Hi, I'm publicizing my new "Intro to Beta" page, so of course it's gettting vandalized. I ran into this on the Warhawk Wiki too (which I'm the admin of and I wrote 2/3rds of it). Can I get some powers on this wiki, enough so I can put a 2 week ban on vandals? Someone just came in today and replace da bunch of text with things like "GOML" and swears and stupid stuff. Right on the very day that we have 50,000 invites going out to newbies, so the page is more needed than ever. --[[User:Jason C.K.|Jason C.K.]] 22:33, December 6, 2011 (UTC) * Here are the 2 vandals...one of them vandalized, I fixed, he came back & vandalized again. Since they're doing it by IP only, I wouldn't perma-ban...but at least 2 weeks, and perhaps no more than 1 month? IPs change, so maybe a good person will have that IP again someday. IPs: Private beta Hi. What wiki member is most interested in working on the wiki/most active currently? Is it you? It looks like it's you, based on user stats. Because whoever it is, I'll be happy to give them a USA beta code (which can be used by non-USA if you create a USA ID). Just go to my profile and EMAIL me their PSN ID. --[[User:Jason C.K.|Jason C.K.]] 22:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Pages to delete Please delete these empty pages, they've been replaced by other pages: http://starhawk.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pages_to_delete --[[User:Jason C.K.|Jason C.K.]] 21:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) hey dude, just saying, you've done a sick job on this wiki[[User:Epictacopower|Epictacopower]] 00:35, March 2, 2012 (UTC)Epictacopower Page Layouts Hi, i'm trying to edit the [[Knife]] page, but it won't let me go into source mode. It says the page is using layout 1, which was created by you. Is there any way to remove a layout from a page? Or, at the very least, make the image appear in the infobox rather than the top of the page? Thanks in advance. [[User:Macrochips|Macrochips]] 15:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Glad I promoted you. You are doing good with the wiki. Do you need me to promote any other admins to help you out?